


Hospital Visit

by SoulEatsSouls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Hospital, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Steve is in hospital recovering from his injuries after the events of The Winter Soldier, someone special visits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

It had been a week since his run in with the Winter Soldier and a day after Steve woke up to find Sam next to his bed with Marvin Gaye playing. Steve was still recovering from his injuries. He may be a super soldier, but he's still human after all.

He was fast asleep when the door to his room opened. Sam and Natasha had been visiting a lot and Coulson had even came to check on him, unknowing to Steve. But the person who had entered was none of the above.

Bucky, clad in dirty jeans, an old hoodie and a baseball cap, stared down at Steve's sleeping form. Seeing the various cuts and bruises, Bucky may have felt a slight twinge of guilt deep inside him. He looked around the extremely clean room. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard, besides Steve's quiet breathing.

Bucky didn't know why he came. His mind seemed to be split in two recently. The _Winter Soldier_ side wanted to run, hide, forget about his old handlers and Steve. But this other side, a side he hadn't heard from in decades, wanted to stay. To at least know if Steve was okay. Bucky wanted to listen to the _Winter Soldier_ , but his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. Making him end up here. Seeing Steve let out a sleepy sigh gave Bucky a mixed reaction. Relief that he was okay, but fear of him waking up and seeing him. The past weeks had made Bucky confused. He wanted to see Steve, but didn't want Steve to see him. He wanted to be a ghost.

He was so stuck in thought, he didn't notice Steve's eyes flutter open. Steve sleepily looked at Bucky and had to do a double take. Steve stared in disbelief. There he was, his best friend. He was staring into space with a tired expression on his face and he was beginning to grow a beard. Steve wanted to show Bucky he was awake, but he was worried that he would run away again. He just stared, looking into the eyes that used to be so bright and full of life with a mischievous glint were now dull and tired, with dark circles surrounding them. Bucky's expression was unreadable, who knows what he was thinking. Did he come to check up on him? Were his memories returning? Maybe his best friend was back. Or maybe, he'd come to finish the mission he had failed.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, turning to walk out the door. As he opened it, he was stopped by a quiet voice that he barely managed to hear.

"Bucky..." He turned to Steve, a pleading tone in his voice. "Please... Don't go..." Bucky's eyes were wide. No, he wasn't supposed to be awake. He wasn't supposed to know he was here. "Don't leave me again..." Steve's eyes began to well up. Bucky swallowed hard, his heart breaking. He had to go, he couldn't breathe. Bucky quickly turned, leaving the room, the door slowly closing behind him. "Bucky! BUCKY!"

Steve's voice followed him down the hall. Even when he began to sprint and was close to the window that he snuck in through, the yells were still ringing in his head. He made it outside but didn't let up on his speed. He gritted his teeth as his lungs burned as he breathed in the fairly cold night air. He only stopped when his vision began to blur. Bucky let out a loud cry in frustration and confusion. He had so many questions and Steve was the only one with the answers. But he was scared. He didn't know why, but the thought of finding out about his past life terrified him. Reliving the war, the torture, his death, his capture, his transformation. He didn't want to hear about it. But to fully find out who he is, who he was, he was going to have to. He sat down, bring his knees up to his chest. He pushed his palms into his eyes as the image of Steve begging him not to go wouldn't leave his mind.

Back at the hospital, Steve was sat at the edge of his bed. After Bucky ran out, Steve had gotten out of bed to follow him, though very slowly. He had ignored the pain and ripped out his IV, but by the time he'd made it to the door, Bucky was nowhere to be seen. Steve stared out the window. It'd started to rain, and he was hoping Bucky had at least found somewhere to stay so he was out of the gloomy weather. Steve sniffled, looking down at his hands. Even though this event certainly upset him, Steve still felt optimistic. If Bucky came to visit him, maybe his old friend is still in there somewhere. Just a small glimmer of the old Bucky. Steve smiled sadly, maybe he will get Bucky back. It's just going to take some time.

 


End file.
